<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Благими намерениями by Daisjo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894625">Благими намерениями</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo'>Daisjo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Работа на конкурс "I am your son".</p><p>История одного маленького должностного преступления в личных целях.</p><p>Примечания: незначительные смещения хронологии. Все упомянутые в фике элементы гета подтверждены каноном.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Благими намерениями</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Острый треугольник «Палача», окруженный пятнами кораблей поменьше, плыл в звездной пустоте. Вдалеке от него искрами вспыхивали тай-файтеры. Малое истребительное прикрытие. Как и положено в походном ордере.</p><p>Люк невольно затаил дыхание, словно бы эскадра могла обнаружить его за телом планеты. Ну вот. Его одиночная разведывательная миссия увенчалась полным… хм… ИЗРом. И он с чистой совестью сможет сказать Мотме, что наткнулся на Эскадру Смерти и еле ноги унес. А то, что встретились они немного не в той системе, куда Люк собирался лететь изначально… R2 ведь не выдаст?</p><p>«Ну, пошли», - Люк резко выдохнул, и крестокрыл выметнулся из-за прикрывающей его планеты, по крутой дуге падая за корму «Палача». Траектория полета уверенно выводила истребитель к двигателям ИЗРа, позволяя миновать почти все корабли эскадры… ну, ладно. Под огнем пары крейсеров можно и повилять.</p><p>Крестокрыл – маленькая и верткая машинка. Хороший пилот на ней уклонится даже от зенитного огня, а уж от более крупных калибров – и подавно. А тай-файтеры прикрытия слишком далеко от флагмана, на внешних рубежах эскадры. И «Палачу», чтобы не рисковать двигателями, придется выпустить собственную истребительную группу. После Явина все имперцы запомнили, какую качественную бяку может сделать одна маленькая протонная торпеда.</p><p>- R2, - Люк дернулся из стороны в сторону, уводя крестокрыл от огня настырного крейсера, - дай мне связь на линии F238/5.</p><p>Астродроид недоуменно пиликнул, но послушно ткнул манипулятором куда-то в район внешних разъемов рации.</p><p>Люк поморщился. Что-то они не торопятся. Он уже второй раз изображает самоубийственный заход на двигатели флагмана, в последний момент заполошно отлетая в сторону, отпугнутый зенитками. Была бы торпеда – честное слово, стрельнул бы. Чтоб дергались поживее.</p><p>- А? Нет, не на всю эскадрилью, - мотнул он головой на пиликанье R2. – Выделенный канал на Черного-лидера.</p><p>«Палач» все-таки открыл ангар, и новые точки тай-файтеров устремились в космос. Люк, прикусив губу, нашел взглядом тот, что с гнутыми крыльями.</p><p>Разумеется, был шанс, что Вейдер не вылетит с эскадрильей. Но в прошлые разы он всегда стремился к встрече. После Беспина Люк знал: Вейдер чувствует его в Силе. Значит, должно было сработать?</p><p>Черные повисли у него на хвосте, зеленые трассы азартно расчерчивали космос. Люк ушел в вираж и услышал, как щелкнула, перестраиваясь на новый канал, рация.<br/>Оказалось, что лететь, слушая в шлемофоне мерное дыхание Вейдера, очень странно. Пульсация звуков вливалась в тело непривычным спокойствием, а сердце словно бы начинало биться ей в такт.</p><p>- Черный-лидер на связи, - Люк невольно вздрогнул, крепче сжал пальцы на рычагах.</p><p>- Да, - он запнулся, дернул рычагами, уходя от выстрела. Тай-файтер с гнутыми панелями завис сзади и чуть сбоку. – Отец. Я встретил ученицу Императора.</p><p>- Которую? – прервал его Вейдер.</p><p>- Ну… рыжую такую… - Люк растерялся. В самом деле, какое это может иметь значение? – Марой зовут.</p><p>- Рыжую, значит, - протянули в наушниках.</p><p>- Отец, это совершенно неважно! – заторопился Люк. – Она сказала, что Император списал тебя и ждет только повода, чтобы заменить кем-нибудь молодым, сильным и, э-э-э, несамостоятельным!</p><p>В Силе отчетливо потянуло откровенным обалдением. Люк незаметно вздохнул. Значит, он оказался прав, и отец ничего не знал. От учителя ведь не ждешь обмана и предательства…</p><p>- Будь осторожен, хорошо? – попросил он. – Или лучше сделай ему что-нибудь… превентивное, вот!</p><p>С полминуты в наушниках слышалось мерное шипение респиратора.</p><p>- Знаешь, у тебя какая-то нездоровая тяга к ученицам ситхов, - проговорил наконец Вейдер. – Сначала Шира, теперь Мара… Ты мне там Старкиллера не совратил еще? Впрочем, он не рыжий…</p><p>- Чего? – растерялся Люк. – При чем здесь Шира?</p><p>- Она моя ученица, - охотно разъяснил Вейдер. Теперь Люк без труда ощущал его веселье.</p><p>- То есть ты ее специально за мной послал?</p><p>- У вас на базе вообще много интересного, - голос Вейдера оставался бесстрастным, но Сила донесла легкую иронию.</p><p>- Зря, - буркнул Люк. – Не посылал бы – осталась бы живой.</p><p>- Она и так жива.</p><p>Люк невольно дернул рычагами, встряхивая крестокрыл.</p><p>- Жива-жива, - подтвердил Вейдер. – Сидит на Вьюне, привыкает к имплантам, внука мне вынашивает.</p><p>- Чего?! – Люк и сам не понял, от чего его сильнее потащило куда-то в район «Палача» неопределенным зигзагом: от слов Вейдера или от гордости в его голосе.</p><p>- Люк, - ответили в наушниках секунд через десять. – Ты вырос на Татуине – и не знаешь, откуда берутся дети?</p><p>- Я… - Люк только тут заметил, что Черные больше не стреляют, а сопровождают их почетным эскортом, периодически имитируя заходы в хвост. А жаль. От таких известий порой тянет выстрелить кому-нибудь по солнечным панелям. – Мы… Да только пару раз!</p><p>- И теперь у тебя проблемы, - подтвердил Вейдер. – Ситхи, знаешь ли, большие собственники. И что я, что Его Величество привили это качество своим ученицам.</p><p>- Отец, - Люк зажмурился, отгоняя подальше картину двух ситхских Леди, выясняющих, кто имеет больше прав на его бренное тело, - тебе грозит опасность, а ты читаешь мне нотации о том, с кем водиться!</p><p>- Если бы я читал тебе нотации, - короткое шипение в наушниках, кажется, обозначало хмыканье, - я упомянул бы также Лею Органу, Танит Шайр и ту воровку с Зелтроса. Хвала Силе, что хотя бы последние двое – неодаренные.</p><p>Люк вскинулся и недовольно дернул крыльями истребителя.</p><p>- Слушай, переключи свою агентуру с моей личной жизни на персону Императора! Честное слово, это нужнее!</p><p>- Не любишь ты Его Величество.</p><p>- Мне на него плевать, - честно ответил Люк. – Но ты… ну… в общем, ты, конечно, враг Альянса, но и мой отец тоже. И нам этот клубок еще распутывать как-то. А для этого надо, чтобы мы оба живы были. Вот.</p><p>И добавил, разглядывая рычаги управления:</p><p>- А Мара не врет. Она, наверное, сама на твое место хочет.</p><p>- Есть еще такая вещь, как неполное владение информацией, - Люку показалось, что где-то там, через короткий черный провал космоса, за остеклением истребителя и тяжелой маской шлема Вейдер устало улыбнулся. – Ладно, я проверю. И учти, твои слова насчет «распутать клубок» я запомнил.</p><p>- Я не полечу к тебе на флагман устраивать переговоры, - поспешно отказался Люк.</p><p>- Придумаем какую-нибудь нейтральную территорию, - в наушниках снова послышалось короткое шипение. – Можем Ширу с Марой пригласить. Для моральной поддержки.</p><p>- Да-да, у меня как раз три неотрубленных конечности осталось, всем хватит, - пробормотал Люк. – Отец, я это, пойду, пожалуй? А то твоя эскадрилья, наверное, уже устала гадать, что мы тут за парные танцы устроили.</p><p>- А может, все-таки в ангар?</p><p>Люк стиснул зубы, усилием воли не вслушиваясь в мерное дыхание.</p><p>- Нет.</p><p>Секунды тянулись медленно, заполненные тишиной космоса и ровным шипением в наушниках. Затем истребитель с гнутыми крыльями неохотно отвернул обратно к «Палачу». За ним ровным строем потянулись остальные тай-файтеры.</p><p>- R2, - Люк перевел дыхание, - рассчитай курс до базы. Зигзагами.</p><p>Ему, определенно, было над чем подумать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>